Laura Seaver
'Laura Burnford-Seaver '''is a supporting character in ''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey and its 1996 sequel. She is the wife of Bob Seaver and the mother of Peter Seaver, Hope Seaver, and Jamie Seaver. Appearances ''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' Laura first appears at home getting re-married to her second husband, Bob Seaver, where their wedding is also held with her children, Peter, Hope, and Jamie from a previous marriage looking on. She hears a crash noise coming from inside the house and it was only a lampshade being knocked down by Chance, Jamie's pet dog who was been annoyed by Sassy, Hope's pet cat. But they ignore the noise and continue the wedding. When it's time to prepare to cut the wedding cake, to her and the guest's shock Chance has eaten the cake. After the wedding she is then informed by her daughter that Chance catapult Sassy into the sandbox and they go to the farm owned by their friend Kate who will be look Chance, Shadow, and Sassy by Kate's ranch hand Frank. Laura later receives a call from Kate that Shadow wants to talk to Peter and she informs it to him and he did. A few days later, Laura and her family received a word from Kate and Frank that Chance, Shadow, and Sassy are no longer in the farm anymore. She comforts Jamie and Hope, who are crying at hearing that their pets are not in the farm and Peter harshly scolds his father for leaving them at the farm and thinking he abandoned Shadow out there. Laura is then informed by her husband that Shadow, Sassy, and Chance are found by the forest rangers who they sent to look for them, when they helped a lost named Molly find her parents and are in the Fineville Animal Shelter with Chance getting a medical treatment due to his muzzle being pinned by a porcupine earlier. They pick their children up and go to the shelter. However, when Laura and her family finally arrived at the shelter, Shadow, Chance, and Sassy already escaped, due to Chance mistakenly the shelter for a pound which he describe as the "bad place", and the shelter staffs apologize to them for letting Shadow, Chance, and Sassy escaped, she watched Peter calling Shadow and the others in the darkness and they returned home. Near dusk while her husband and children are playing basketball, she was preparing dinner and goes outside to call them for their dinner. But she hears a barking in the distance, misunderstanding that it was another dog, but it was Chance who was barking and is reunited with Jamie, followed by Sassy who is then reunited with Hope, except for Shadow who has fallen into a muddy pit at the train yard. Peter laments that shadow is too old to make it home. But Shadow appears in the distance limping (having injured his leg from the fall and how he able to get out of the muddypit is unknown) and is happily reunited with Peter. After reunited with their pets, they all go inside to enjoy dinner. ''Homeward Bound 2: Lost in San Francisco'' Laura and her family are preparing for a family vacation at Canada, she then informs Chance who was trying to eat Hope's breakfast that he already had his breakfast twice, Jamie calls her that he needs to play baseball with his friends at the park and she informs him that they will leave in 20 minutes and not to be late. When Jamie returns late due to Chance's antics at the park, Laura then tells Jamie that they are late and need to get to the airport. Jamie explains to her and his family that it was Chance's fault and he and his friends chased him throughout the park and they board their car and head to the airport. At the San Francisco International Airport, Laura and her family, put Shadow, Chance, and Sassy in their cages so that they could all board on the plane. At the plane Laura was sitting silently, while Peter asks Bob if Shadow, Chance, and Sassy are gonna be okay and he replies that they are safe and sound below their feet. However, when Laura and her family arrived at Canada, they received a word that Shadow, Sassy, and Chance escaped from the plane, due to Chance escaped from his cage, mistakenly again thinking that he and the others will be take to the pound and as well the San Francisco International Airport for also a pound. A few days passed at their rented home, they call the San Francisco Authorities to look for Shadow, Chance, and Sassy, which they will and also need to lookout for some crooks who are trying to steal dogs named Jack and Ralph and bring them to their lab. They then board on their rented car and return back to the airport. At the airport, before returning back to San Francisco, Jamie asks her mother that he will see Chance again and was worried about him and he was still out there in San Francisco with Shadow and Sassy and she replies that they will and he apologizes for being a jerk and falls asleep. Laura then comforts him that they will be back home soon. When they finally arrived back at San Francisco, Bob hope that Shadow, Chance, and Sassy are already at home. While on the way back home, a container truck which was in front of them suddenly skidding to a stop and Bob manages to avoid crashing into it by putting his car to a stop, Laura asks his children if they are okay and Hope was worried and asks what happened and Bob replies it must be an accident and tells the kids to stay in the car and check it. They then see Shadow and Sassy coming down on a hill nearby. Peter and Hope are reunited with their pets. The truck driver then apologizes to Bob and asks him if he and his family are okay and he replies that they are okay and asks what happened and he replies that there was a dog in the middle of the road. They found out it was Chance who was in the middle of the road and is reunited with Jamie. At home, Laura and her family met and adopt a new dog named Delilah, Chance's love interest and a member of Riley's gang whom he, Shadow and Sassy met, while on their way back home and dealing with Ashcan and Pete and Jack and Ralph. Trivia * In the films, it is never revealed what happened to her first husband who is the biological father of Peter, Hope, and Jamie. It is likely he either died and left her widowed before she remarried to Bob or she is divorced from him and he has nothing to do with the three kids. It is most likely the latter since Bob adopted the three kids sometime after the 1st film and before the 2nd. Category:Homeward Bound characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters